


Daddy's Girl

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychology, S&M, Safewords, Spanking, Trust Issues, University, abusive ex-boyfriend, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: Henry is Luna'sDaddy, and she's his Baby girl.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91
Collections: Finished will re-read





	Daddy's Girl

Luna was glued to her laptop as she worked on the paper she was writing for her end of semester Psychology class, unaware of the front door opening and closing downstairs, Kal's bark or the feet mounting the steps towards the bedroom, where she sat, laptop on her knees and fingers typing fast across the keyboard. She was unaware, until a hand rested on her upper back and she yelped, nearly sending her laptop flying, if another hand hadn't reached out to grab it before it hit the floor.

“Christ, Henry.” She panted, looking up at her boyfriend. “I nearly wet myself.”

A smile cracked over Henry's face as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. “We don't want any of that, do we, Luna?” he asked, chuckling against her lips.

“I don't know anyone that wants to pee themselves.” she chuckled back.

Henry smiled at her, moving back a fraction and brushing his fingers through her naturally white hair. “How long you been at this?” he asked, motioning to her laptop on the edge of the bed.

“My whole bloody life.” she sighed, looking at the open word document. “An hour or two, I guess.”

“Why don't you save what you have, and come downstairs with me.” he told her, rubbing her back, he could feel the tension in it. “I'll make us some dinner, and we'll watch a movie.”

Luna smiled and nodded, pulling her laptop back into her lap and saving her paper, before setting it aside and happily following Henry downstairs to the kitchen, hopping up to sit on the counter as he moved about the kitchen, pulling a pan out of the cupboard, various foods out of the fridge and spices out of the pantry.

“Off the counter.” he called to her, over his shoulder as he turned the stove on.

Luna drummed her heels over the cabinet door beneath her once and smirked. Henry set their dinner to simmer and turned around to her, resting his hands on her thighs and squeezing them gently as he stood between her legs. Luna licked her lips, feeling the air between them vibrate, especially as Henry squeezed her thighs again, a warning this time.

“I've had a long day, Nana.” he told her, in an even and firm voice. “Don't make it any longer.” he warned her. “Get off the counter.” he added, firmer and taking a step back.

She blinked at him with a tilt of her head, then hopped off the counter and went to sit in the living room, while he finished dinner. Henry sighed, relieved, he'd had a hard day with his work out and the two interviews he had to do, he just wanted to come home to Luna, eat, spend some quality time with her, and maybe a turn in the sheets. He finished dinner and made them both plates, and poured them each a glass of wine to go with it.

“Come get your plate, Luna.” he called out to the living room, to her.

Luna bounced happily into the kitchen and took her plate and wine glass from him, stood on tip-toe to kiss him and went back to the living room, to sit down on the couch.

“Alright, baby girl.” Henry said, coming into the living room and sat beside her on the couch. “What are we watching?” he asked, picking up the remote from the coffee table. “No horror movies, you don't need anymore nightmares.” he warned her, when she opened her mouth as he passed a horror film on the list.

Frowning, Luna watched the movies he passed. “Men in Black: International.” she perked up, seeing the new Men in Black movie.

“Alright, Aliens and people in black suits, it is.” Henry sighed, starting the movie.

Food finished and plates stacked on the coffee table, Luna moved closer to Henry, snuggling into his side and resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He felt good with them like this, feeling the stress of the day melt away from his shoulders. The movie ended and Henry brushed Luna's hair out of her face, seeing she was sound asleep, and had been for the last twenty minutes of the movie. Carefully shifting Luna to lay down on the couch, Henry got up, picking up their plates, silverware and glasses, and took them to the kitchen to wash and put them away. Taking Kal out for a quick walk and pee, then closing the house up for the night, he went back to Luna and carefully picked her up into his arms.

“Shh.” he shushed her, putting her down on their bed, pulling off her shirt and sweats, and covering her up. He sat on the bed beside her for a moment, gently rubbing her back. She'd always had problems sleeping, and had frequent nightmares from the trauma of a very abusive ex-boyfriend. She'd woken Henry up more than once screaming or crying in her sleep, and it killed the Superman star. “You're safe with me, baby girl.” he whispered to her, kissing her temple.

Assured, she was alright, Henry got up and took a quick shower before crawling into bed with her, the very last bit of the day leaving him as he wrapped his arms around Luna and inhaled her scent as he drifted off to sleep. He woke up several hours later with a face full of fur, making him cough.

“The fuck...Kal?” he coughed, sitting up in bed and seeing his Akita where Luna should be. He scanned the room, and leaned forward to look in the bathroom, and saw no sign of her. “Nana?” he called, throwing the blankets back and getting out of bed. “Luna.” He called out, louder, walking out of their bedroom door, and found her standing in the study door still just in her bra and now a pair of pajama bottoms. “What are you doing out of bed?” he asked, softly, he could see the reluctant look in her arctic blue eyes, a look she only had when she'd had a nightmare.

Luna bit her lip and looked down at her feet, and Henry sighed looking at her, she expected him to discipline her, but, she was Daddy's little girl, even when she was in trouble with him. “Come back to bed, Nana.” he turned to go back into their room, but turned his head back, when she didn't move, her eyes were still on her feet, farther odd behavior for her, especially when in trouble and he hadn't found out what she'd done yet, it gave him a sick feeling. “Come here.” he ordered, his face neutral, brow furrowed with worry and concern, but his voice held the dominate authority he held between the two of them, making his voice a fraction deeper. He watched her chin move as she bit her lip, his core knew she wasn't going to comply, making his shoulders slump, and sighed, turning back to her and moving towards where she stood, setting his fingers under her chin and tipped her head up to look at him.

“What's wrong?” he asked softly, but didn't leave room to make it seem rhetorical.

Luna shook her head, throat constricting. “Nothing.” she whispered, Henry would have swore she hadn't said anything, if he hadn't seen her lips move.

Henry's fingers slipped away from her chin, and rested on the side of her neck, his thumb resting under her chin to keep her head up, so she had to look up at him. He licked his lips, glancing above her head, trying to collect himself, and decide how he was going to deal with the situation. “Don't lie to me.” he told her, voice still soft, she was afraid of something, something she didn't want him to know. “And, tell me, what's wrong.” he stared at her in the eyes, the firmness and dominance in his blue eyes felt like a solid object between them.

“Nothing.” She answered again, her voice a little louder, but it faltered at the end of the word.

He drew in a deep breath through his nose, the choice of what actually to do, slowly decided itself and would most likely be put into play, on how Luna answered him again. “I'll ask you, _one last time_ , Luna. What's wrong?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. “And, don't answer, if you're going to lie to me again.” he added quietly, bringing his face closer to hers, his size and height imposed on her short and small one.

Luna slowly licked her lips, it had been almost a year since the last time Henry was forced to discipline her; she was ordinarily, very, obedient and cooperative, and when she might be treading for a needed bit of discipline, a firm warning was always enough to put her back in place with Henry. She was _his_ submissive and he was _her_ Dominate, rules were followed to the letter. Until now, for some reason. She licked her lips again and blinked up at him, feeling like an ant held under the foot of an elephant, and bit her lips closed. She was going to be punished, she knew that, so, there was no point adding onto it, by answering him.

“Right.” He sighed, pressing his lips together and glancing at the ceiling. “Your warning, and chances were given.” he told her, looking her in the eyes, his action for the situation, decided, he got down to the process of enforcing it. “You know what that means?” he asked, his firmness and dominance oozed from him, as he struggled to control his annoyance and frustrations.

“Yes, Daddy.” she whimpered, her blood running cold and making goosebumps wash over her whole body.

“Good.” He smiled, tightly at her, she could see the slight shake run through his body, he hated disciplining her, but rules were rules, and he was the Dominate.

Henry grabbed her arm, almost leaving an instant bruise, as he turned her towards the stairs, making her stomach drop out of her. She had figured he'd take her back to their room, pull her over his lap and spank her, soundly. But, no. He was walking her downstairs, to the locked room in the basement. Henry felt the tremble shake her body as he walked them down the stairs. The loving teddy bear in Henry, simply wanted to take her back to bed and cuddle the truth out of her. But, she'd defied him and lied to him. He couldn't let that slip, no matter how much he might want too. So, the other side of Henry, was going to discipline her, remind her who else he is. They got downstairs to the basement, Henry took a key off the top of a bookcase next to a door, and put it into the lock. He put the key back, and pushed open the door, revealing a well supplied room, with a large bed in it as well.

“You know what to do.” he told her, letting her arm go and carefully pushing her through the door.

Luna fought the panic in her chest as she walked into the room and knelt on the rug on the hardwood floor in the room. She rested her hands on her thighs, head down, and heart beating so hard, it felt like it was going to pop. Henry stood in the doorway, watching her.

“Has it been so long, you forgot what to do, little girl?” he asked, licking his lips, and feeling himself harden.

Luna frowned, then swallowed and stood up, she carefully pulled off her pajama bottoms, folded them and knelt back down again, setting the bottoms to the side of her. She was to be in her underwear and bra, when she was in this room, if Henry wanted anything else on her, or off her, he'd either tell her what to do, or do it himself.

“That's my good girl.” Henry smirked, chuckling, his eyes roaming over her body. “Stay.” he told her, turning, and going back upstairs to pull on a tight tank-top and a pair of pajama bottoms. He started to go back downstairs to her, but stopped, turning to their dresser and picking up something from the top of it. He trotted downstairs and back to the basement, and proudly saw Luna was obediently still where he left her.

“Oh, when you listen.” he praised, standing behind her. “Put your hair up.” he told her, dangling the hair tie in front of her.

Luna took the tie from him and pulled her hair up into a bun, then dropped her hands back to her thighs. Henry sucked on his bottom lip as he looked down at her. Christ, he loved her. Turning on his heels, Henry surveyed the collection of BDSM toys and items he had acquired over the years. Luna was the first steady submissive he had; others were one time, or every so often. But, when he met Luna in 2007, where they were filming _the Tudors_ , and started dating, they both realized two years into their relationship, that they had the same D&s fantasy and interests. So, they formed this level of their relationship together, and it worked incredibly well. Usually, unlike tonight. He looked back at her over his shoulders, and a faint grin touched his lips. He pulled out the silk ropes from where they were coiled in their drawers and laid them out on the bed.

“Stand up on your knees.” he told her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

When she stood up on her knees, Henry picked up one of the ropes and squatted in front of her and carefully, but tightly, wrapped the silk rope around her thighs, just above her knees, then made her sit back, and lean forward, so her chest rested on her bound thighs. He took the remaining strains of the rope from her thighs and wrapped them around her waist, tying them, securely. With his strength, it was ridiculously easy for Henry to manipulate her and pick her up, no matter what position she was in. He laid her down on the bed, letting her pull her hands underneath her, arms pressed to her sides, which he secured with another coil of silk rope. She couldn't move her legs apart, couldn't sit up or use her arms and her ass was perfectly on display for Henry to do what he wished to it. He pressed his hand flat to one of her butt cheeks, seeing how well it covered it.

“Do you know,” he squeezed her ass as firmly as he could, making her gasp and tense against her bonds. “what makes Daddy happy?” he asked her, thumb swiping between her cheeks, hearing her gulp as he teased her.

“Yes.” Luna moaned, already breathless.

“What makes me happy, little one?” he asked, moving around to the side of the bed, to look her in the face.

“When I behave, Daddy.” she gulped again, still fighting that panic from earlier.

“That does make me very happy, baby girl.” Henry nodded, grinning at her, watching her struggle. “But, what _really_ makes me happy?” he asked, leaning forward to stroke her back, looking into her face and giving her a deep look.

“When _I'm_ happy.” she whimpered, knowing it, full well.

Henry nodded. “And right now you are neither, little girl.” he told her, straightening up. “So, I'm not either.” he took a deep steadying breath. “I'm going to punish you, Luna, for disobeying me and for lying to me. You remember how to count?” he asked, moving around to the far wall and picked up short paddle, then stood behind her. “I asked, a question.” he told her, giving her a good smack with the paddle across her butt, making her gasp, sharply.

“Yes, Daddy, I do.”

“Good, start.” he told her, paddling her again.

“One.” she yelped, but bit down on her lip, controlling her voice. “Two.” she flinched, whimpering as he did it again.

“Louder.” Henry snapped, spanking her a bit harder.

“Three!!” she yelled, straining against the ropes.

“That's it, baby girl.” He smiled, continuing for several more slaps, then set the paddle on the bed beside her. “What were you lying to me about?” he asked, pressing his hand to her lower back, pressing his thumb into a red welt high up on her ass.

Luna gritted her teeth, panting and shaking. “Nothing, Henry.”

Henry's eyes and nostrils flared and his hand came harshly down on her ass. “You know better than to use my name, when I'm punishing you.” he barked, a growl rumbling in his massive chest and baring his teeth at her. “What number were you on?” he asked, moving back and picking the paddle back up.

“Eight, _Daddy_!” she replied, panting.

“Wrong.” Henry snapped, grinning at the back of her head. “I spanked you, _before_ , you started counting.”

Luna groaned, “Fuck.” she whimpered, knowing she had to start counting all over again.

“Well?” He chuckled, spinning the paddle in his hand like he was Geralt wielding a sword.

She let out a sigh and relaxed. “One, Daddy.” she murmured, preparing for the next slap, and even when it came, she wasn't ready. “Two!” she called out as he spanked her again.

Luna kept counting, but her mind wandered off, kicking in a defense she'd developed while she dated her ex-boyfriend. They'd done the same thing she and Henry did, granted, even has hard and rough as Henry could be, he never reached the bar Cooper had set. Why, cause Henry loved her. When he was finished disciplining her, he'd untie her, care for the paddle marks on her butt and thighs, and the places were the silk rope tightened too much. He'd pick her up like she was made of glass, carry her upstairs to their master bathroom, shower them, and make love to her against the shower wall as the water went cold. Apologizing, if he was too rough or hurt her more than she'd wanted, but he never did. If he'd been too rough or hurt her, all she had to do was say their safe word, _Clark_. A reference of to his Superman role, just like him naming Kal after him. If Luna uttered that word, Henry would drop what he was doing and instantly melt into a loving teddy bear, she sometimes referred to him as the, _Combat Marshmallow_. Willing to fight and go to the limit, but ultimately, he was as soft and sweet as a marshmallow. Cooper on the other hand, was...Cooper. Luna could have said their safe word, _Blue_ , a reference to the color dress, she'd warn on their first date, as many times as she wanted, in any tone. Fuck, she could have written it in the sky, and he wouldn't have stopped, he'd have beaten her harder if she dared to say it, so she'd stopped trying to say it and started learning how to take it, until he tried to kill her. She had the scar on the right side of her torso, just under her last rib. Henry had asked her about it several times, but she just told him it was an accident a long time ago. She'd never told him, exactly, about Cooper, just that he'd been very abusive.

Henry was the first person, in the three years after, that she dated, that she trusted enough to fall asleep next too, the first person she'd trusted to start doing D&s with again.

The pain started to turn numb, the nine spanks before she messed up the count, and the fifteen after, had just spread out between her lower back and her thighs. Perhaps it was time, she told him about Cooper, about the phone call that had woken her the hour before, that she took into the study to talk to her brother about, without bothering him, knowing he'd had a long day.

“Alright, baby girl.” Henry sighed, turning to put the paddle back in its spot on the wall.

“Daddy.” Luna whispered, breathless and exhausted, but the tone of her voice made Henry turn suddenly, panic setting into his chest, afraid he'd gone too far. Luna saw it, and rolled her eyes shut. “No, not that.” she panted, assuring him she wasn't about to use their word.

Henry blinked, and moved back over to her, his hand resting on her warm lower back, gently massaging it. “What, Luna?” he whispered, quietly.

“Why I was awake.” she said, her breathing evening out again, but paused, how could she tell him the truth, without him feeling like a monster for having her in the current position she was in.

“Tell Daddy, baby.” He whispered to her, running his hand up and down her strained back.

A thrill of courage shot through her at his words, words he said with love, with empathy. But, with the need to know what was wrong with his baby girl, with the love of his life. Her mouth worked for a moment, before the words came out. “I was woken up, by my phone.” she told him, carefully. “Eric was calling me, he's in the U.S, so there's a time difference, that's why he called in the middle of the night.”

“Alright.” Henry nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, till rubbing her back.

“He had news to tell me, on something...” she gulped and shivered, she couldn't help the tears that had been threatening her, even before Henry punished her, thick and heavy with agony and horrific fear.

Henry was moving, when the first tear dripped onto the silk sheet beneath her, tugging free the knots to the robes that bound her. Getting her completely free, Henry wasted no time pulling her carefully into his lap, and cradling her against his chest. “It's alright, baby. It's alright. I've got you, you're safe.” he told her, rubbing her back and arm, pressing his cheek to hers as she buried her face into his chest, and sobbed. They sat there for a long time, Luna sobbing herself out against his tank top, the pounding of his heart in her ears. Henry just sat there with her, holding her and letting her cry herself out, and maybe tell him what the call was about.

“It was about Cooper.” she sniffled about his collarbone.

“Cooper?” Henry frowned, eyebrows drawing together. “Why would your brother, call you, in the middle of the night, no matter where the fuck he's at, to talk to you about your ex-boyfriend?”

Luna moved out of Henry's lap, wincing as she sat on the bed beside him. She opened her mouth, trying to explain, but failed. So, she took his hand and pressed it to the scar under her breast and ribs. “I got this scar,” she told him, in a shaky voice, afraid of his reaction. “When Cooper, tried to kill me...” she let her voice trail off, knowing those words alone, where a bomb.

Henry's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open for a moment, before he gulped. “He what?” he snapped, but not angrily.

Luna looked around the room, feeling that original panic push back into her chest, the panic she always got in this room, during a punishment, because of what Cooper had done to her in a similar room, her PTSD gripped her. “Can we not be in here, Daddy.” she asked him, blinking softly, trying to prevent more tears, or to lose control on keeping a lid on her panic.

“Of course, baby.” Henry nodded, picking her up and carrying her out of the room, and back upstairs to their bedroom. He sat down on the bed, up against the headboard and pulled her between his stretched out legs. “Alright?” he asked, the teddy bear he is, coming back full force.

“Yes, thank you.” Luna nodded, snuggling against his chest.

“Why?” he asked, brows creased with worry and intrigue. “You've only ever told me, he was abusive. Not that he tried to fucking kill you. Why did he try to kill you? And why the fuck is Eric calling about him?”

“It's hard, Henry.” she told him, slowly, looking up at him. “Admittedly, honestly...”

“That's all I want, Luna.” he told her, trying to get that point across.

“You're the first person I've dated since he and I... _broke up_.” she confessed. “He and I were apart two or three years, when we met on the Tudors. I had absolutely _no_ plan on falling in love with anyone after him, let alone _trusting_ anyone again, anyone new at least, but even the relationships with my family and old friends was tested.”

“He abused you, that's only natural.” Henry told her.

“True.” Luna nodded. “But then, there the fuck you were.” she blushed, remembering seeing him for the first time, on the set of the Tudors.

“You fell in love with me, and you started to trust me.” Henry smiled at her, caressing her cheek.

“I did fall in love with you.” Luna admitted. “But, I didn't _really_ start trusting you until we found out about our common interest.” she said, pressing her lips together and smiled. “And even then, I didn't start completely trusting you until the first time you punished me.”

“That's a strange part to start trusting me at, Luna.” Henry stated, lifting an eyebrow at her.

“Perhaps, for you.” Luna told him. “Cooper was my first Dominate.” she blurted it out, it just felt easier than thinking about it.

Henry's head tilted to the side and he looked at her, taken aback and shocked. “Seriously?”

Luna nodded, “Yeah.” she sighed. “We'd gone to school together, but lost contact after graduation. I went on to University, and started on my Bachelor's degree in Psychology. We were given a assignment to find out the psychological reasons and behaviors of taboo practices...”

“And you chose BDSM.”

“Sorta.” Luna chuckled. “I couldn't pick one, and at the time I was living in a dorm room, so we wrote up a bunch of them on a piece of paper and I pulled it out.” she laughed, a little bit more. “That's how I ended up realizing, I really enjoyed it. It's fucking Stockholm, all sorts of weird shit happens there. I easily found an underground for it, and was introduce by a friend I made, to a specific club for it. My first night there, eighteen year old me, found Cooper. Of all fucking places to reconnect with the guy you crushed on for...years.”

“You two hooked up.” Henry summed it up.

“No.” Luna shook her head, and blushed like crazy. “As much as I enjoy submitting myself to you, Henry.” She brought her face closer to his, grinning like mad. “I loved having fucking control.” she growled, with a force and made Henry gulp. “Yeah, babe. That was my starting point.”

“What happened?” he asked.

“I got bored with it.” she admitted, with a sigh. “My heart wasn't in it, felt forced. It wasn't until Cooper suggested I switch, that I found out my passion for it.” she went on. “That's when he admitted he was in love with me and we started doing it. I moved out of my dorm and into an apartment with him. I should have known, I should have listened, to the girl that normally subed for him. But, shocker, I didn't, and found out very quickly, who he really was. I played it off, as him just being enthusiastic about the BDSM.”

“What changed?” Henry whispered, his heart hurting as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

“Between graduating with my Bachelor's, and the start of getting my Master's, my motocross career really took off. So, I dropped out of school and went for it, I wanted it, and I wanted to travel the world as I did it.” she told him, shifting on her sore butt. “And, God, I did and I had a fucking blast. But, that set Cooper off, and made me finally admit that he was abusive, but my dumbass, with a psychology degree, didn't leave him.” She bit her lip, remembering her stupidity. “I'd come home, we'd a house by then, from a several month long tour, and wasn't even in the door, before he had me, screaming at the top of his lungs, and accusing me of cheating on him, and fucking all the guys on my team, cause why wouldn't a slut like me not, being the only bitch out of thirteen guys.” Henry could feel the venom in her voice as she said it, and it cut him to the quick. “I didn't bother arguing with him, there was no point, anything I said, was proof or twisted apart into something else.”

“What did you do?” Henry asked, the pain in his face was horrid.

“What I learned to do.” Luna told him, tracing her fingers along his jawline. “I went numb and passive, and quiet. Talking, made it worse. Flinching, was an act of retaliation. Feeling, was only feeding into the monster that enjoyed it. I became a shell, hiding inside a very, very small section of my mind, to survive. He kept yelling at me, and going to the extent of being that numb, has a tell. The lights in your eyes turn out, if that makes sense. He'd seen it and it made him rage, even more. He threw me to the floor and went at it, then dragged me upstairs to...” she rolled her eyes, and Henry nodded, understanding, and not wanting her to say it. “I passed out in the middle of it, and he passed out somewhere after that. I woke later, and knew I had to leave. I had to get out. So, I, literally, crawled downstairs to get my phone to call, Nik. But, I hadn't finished dialing, or I thought I hadn't, cause he'd woken up, came down and found me. Smashing my phone, his and the house phone, to bits.” she gulped at her next words. “Like you do, he had room.”

“Course he did.” Henry sighed, shoulders tensing.

“He took me there, and I suppose some part of me was tired of hiding where it was, when he was in a fit like this. Fight and flight, kicking in and I tried to get away from him. We struggled, and ended up on the floor. All I remember, was a burning tingle and a lot of warmth, before I passed out again.”

“He'd stabbed you.” Henry summed up, running his fingertips over the scar.

“Yeah.” Luna nodded, gulping as Henry touched it. “The call had sorta gone through to Nik, he picked up as Cooper smashed my phone. When he couldn't reach me, by any means, he came over and found the house smashed to bits. After he stabbed me, Cooper went into a complete _bull in a china shop_ rage. Nik found him, naked, and passed out in our bedroom upstairs. When, Nik couldn't find me anywhere else in the house, he knew _where_ I was.”

“Wait,” Henry cut her off, waving a hand. “He knew, Nik knew about the room? That means he had to have known what you and Cooper were doing...”

“Yes, he did.” Luna nodded, blinking at him. “He, the rest of my brothers, several friends and my parents knew.”

He looked at her, utterly shocked. “All of them, knew you were doing BDSM, with Cooper?”

“Yes.” Luna nodded again, empathizing it. “They didn't care.” she told him, then back tracked. “Well, they cared if anything went wrong, but other than that. My family didn't, and doesn't, care what I do in my relationships, as long as I'm alright.”

“But, you weren't.” Henry snapped, exasperated. “He was abusing you.”

“No, matter how much you care about someone, Henry.” Luna told him, resting her hand on his cheek and making him look at her. “You can't lead a horse to water, if they don't wanna drink.” she quoted to him. “and I didn't want to drink that water, until it almost cost me, my life.”

“Obviously.” he huffed.

“I was in love, blind and stupid, Henry.” Luna snapped, angrily at him.

“And you're what with me...”

“Don't you fucking dare, Henry!” Luna snapped at him, furious, and giving Henry a taste of an anger and side of her, he'd never seen before. It startled him. “Don't you ever, dare. Do we understand each other, Cavill.” the intensity she expressed was shocking, and an arousing.

“I understand, baby girl.” He grinned at her, brushing the back of his knuckles over her angry heated cheeks. But, his use of the nickname, dumped water on the angry fire raging inside of her.

Taking a moment to collect herself, Luna shook her head. “ _After_ , Nik found me, in a puddle of my own blood, he called emergency services, and I was rushed to the hospital, and Cooper was arrested. They charged him with rape, false imprisonment, assault and battery, and attempted murder.” she stated, in a soft and detached voice. “Which, finally, brings us to present time and..” she looked at the clock on the bedside table. “two hours ago, when Eric called me. I took the call into the study after he told me it couldn't wait, so, I didn't wake you up.” she picked at the threads of the bed sheets.

The sinking feeling of being an utter, insensitive asshole started to fill Henry's body and his regret of not carrying her back to bed and cuddling the truth out of her, instead of punishing her like he did. “Fuck.” he sighed, encircling his strong arms around her, hugging her against his chest. “What was it about?” he whispered into her hair.

“It's been almost ten years.” Luna mumbled into his chest. “They granted him a parole hearing, and there's..” hot tears filled her eyes. “a possibility he can get out, with good behavior.”

“No.” Henry frowned, shaking his head. “With those charges, with that history, there's no fucking way they'd let him out.” he refused to believe it. “Why the fuck did they even give that bastard a chance at parole.” he was babbling, a fountain of disbelief and an overwhelming need to protect Luna.

“That's my fault.” she whispered, silently.

“No. No, Luna.” He shook his head, cupping her face in his hands and wiping, and failing, at her tears. “This isn't your fault, Luna. It's not your fault, that evil bastard did this to you.” he wanted her to understand that, to will it into her. “You're the victim.”

“I didn't go to the trial.” she whimpered, falling apart. “I didn't testify.” she twisted Henry's tank top in her trembling hands, trying to get a hold of herself again as the fear and panic that gripped her from the news, the fear and shadow of Cooper that haunted her, dogged her every moment, since the last time she saw him, broke free. “Since I didn't, I couldn't even go into the building,” she was rambling now, and Henry let her as he held her. “they gave him a plea deal, if he'd plead to the lesser of rape, assault and manslaughter. Giving him thirty to forty, with a review in ten, if he had good behavior.” she desperately swallowed at the lump in her throat. “If I had gone into the trial, he'd have gotten life...without.” she whimpered, gasping for air. “If I'd just sucked it up.”

“Luna.” Henry whimpered, resting her forehead against his.

“They want me to go to his review hearing.” she whispered. “I can't do it.” she sniffled. “I can't.”

“It's alright, Luna.” he told her, stroking her hair and back. “When it is?” he asked, caressing her wet cheek.

“In a month.” she deflated, she was tired and exhausted, she hurt from her punishment, and dug up memories and feelings.

“That's okay.” He whispered to her, pulling her face into his neck. “There's still time, and he might not get out. It's just a review, it doesn't mean he's getting out that day.” he tried to reassure her. “And, even if, he does. He's not going to hurt you again. I won't let him.” he vowed to her, hugging her tightly. “That bastard will have to kill me, first.”

“Don't say that, Henry.” Luna whispered, her voice revealing how spent she was.

“I promised to take care of you, Luna.” Henry told her, seriously. “I meant it, that goes beyond just being your boyfriend, or your Dominate, for that matter. You're my baby girl, the love of my life, and I'd do a lot to ensure your safety and happiness.” The assurity in his voice was like an iron wall repairing the hole in her armor, that Cooper had blown a hole in, she believed and trusted in Henry, and she loved him.

“I believe you, Daddy.” she murmured, but the tone of belief in her voice, galvanized Henry's vow.

“Good.” he kissed the top of her head. “Now, that that's all in the open.” he sat forward, letting her lay down on the bed, and got up, going into the bathroom and grabbing a tube of lotion from under the sink. “Let me see that pretty ass, little one.” he told her, popping open the cap and squeezing some of its contents into his hand.

Luna rolled onto her belly, letting Henry carefully peel off her undies and gently started rubbing in the cool and soothing lotion into her battered butt. She moaned with a mixture of soreness and relief. Getting her to sit up again and sitting behind her, Henry had her lay forward against a pillow and worked his hands up and down her back, working on the tight and sore muscles there, soothing some of the lotion into the rope marks on her sides. By the time he finished, Luna had fell asleep, and he carefully laid her back against him and clicked the light off.

“You will always be safe with me, Luna.” he whispered into her hair. “and that bastard, be damned.”


End file.
